


QUE PASO AYER?

by Hikari_Kaulitz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Kaulitz/pseuds/Hikari_Kaulitz
Summary: FINLANDIA, CAPILLAS INFLABLES, UN YUZUVIER ENAMORADO Y AMIGOS CON BUENAS INTENCIONES SON LOS INGREDIENTES DE ESTA HISTORIA





	1. DESPERTAR

Yuzuru Hanyu nunca había sido una persona madrugadora, sin embargo sus padres le habían enseñado a llegar a puntual a sus compromisos, por lo que desperto en el momento que los primeros acordes de "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer", el tono de su alarma, comenzó a sonar.

Sin embargo deseo no haberlo hecho ya que la musica taladrada su cabeza, sentia el estómago revuelto y al intentar incorporarse sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda baja que lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Aún sin abrir los ojos estiró la mano tratando de encontrar su celular para detener la alarma, pero lo que encontró fue el cuerpo de una persona acostada a su lado, asustado y olvidando sus molestias se incorporó para descubrir que la persona acostada a su lado era ni más ni menos que su compañero de entrenamiento y amigo Javier Fernández, quien se encontraba acostado boca abajo y en esos momentos comenzaba a despertar "Javi?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir 

"Mmm... Yuzu puedes apagar tu alarma" dijo adormilado volteandose "Dios me duele la cabeza, de seguro volviste a golpearme mientras dormías" se quejó frotando su cabeza con ambas manos. 

Al no recibir respuesta se incorporó buscando a Yuzuru y fue entonces que se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba completamente desnudo con claras muestras de haber tenido una noche de sexo apasionado, junto a un Yuzuru en estado de shock en las mismas condiciones, en una cama y habitación desconocidas.

"Yuzu que fue lo que hicimos ayer?" 

"Yo...no lo sé... donde estamos?" Pregunto recorriendo con la mirada la desconocida habitación.

" Yo tampoco lo sé...no recuerdo nada de lo que hicimos anoche... Puedes por favor apagar tu teléfono? hace que me duela a un más la cabeza" se quejó pasándole el teléfono que se encontraba en el buró de su lado.

"Es mi alarma para la gala, debemos darnos prisa en dos horas comienzan los ensayos y no podemos faltar" dijo levantándose de la cama e ignorando sus dolores y su desnudez, comenzo a buscar su ropa.

Javi siempre había admirado la seriedad con la que Yuzu trataba el patinaje, ya fuera una competencia, la Gala o Shows les brindaba a las prácticas la misma atención y dedicación. Admiraba como, aún en la situación en la que estaban había superado el shock inicial y ahora se apuraba a recoger para areglarse y llegar a tiempo. 

Otra cosa que admiraba de él en ese momento era la hermosa vista de su trasero desnudo, que le brindaba cada vez que se inclinaba a recoger una prenda y es que, aunque Yuzu no estaba enterado, el principal tema de conversación el criquet club, esa temporada, había sido el traje lila de su SP, y es que este resaltaba partes de su cuerpo que el traje negro de entrenamiento disimulaba, incluso había una apuesta sobre si ese hermoso trasero que se marcaba era real o era relleno. Y Javi estaría feliz de informarles que todo lo que había bajo el traje era completamente real. 

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Yuzuru le hablaba, hasta que esté le aventó su ropa a la cabeza.

"Javi despierta y apúrate a vestirte tenemos poco más de una hora para llegar al ensayo de la gala y aún no tenemos idea de dónde estamos, ni de como regresar a nuestro hotel"

"Ya voy" Contesto tomando la ropa, notando que Yuzuru se encontraba completamente vestido, revisando la mochila que por lo regular usaba cuando salían, una vez que estuvo listo salieron del cuarto descubriendo, por el número 483 a un lado de la puerta, que se encontraban en un hotel. Bajaron a recepción donde les informaron que se habían registrado a las dos de la madrugada y les dieron instrucciones para regresar a su hotel, que por suerte se encontraba a sólo diez minutos caminando.

Caminaban en un silencio incómodo, ambos mirando el suelo tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Yuzu creo que debemos hablar de lo que sucedió anoche" se atrevió a decir Javi

"Tu recuerdas que hicimos anoche?"

"Sinceramente no, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Maia, Alex, Egvenia, Misha y Keiji esperando a que Shoma y tú terminarán de dar entrevista para salir a pasear, creo que fuimos a un festival pero no puedo récordar nada más"

" Yo recuerdo solo un poco más, Alex fue quien dijo que había un festival cerca y por eso decidimos ir, había muchos puestos de comida y juegos, incluso me ganaste esto en uno de ellos" Dijo sacando de su mochila un Winnie Pooh con una bufanda blanca y un gorro de aviador "Pero después de eso todo se vuelve borroso, no recuerdo cómo llegamos a ese hotel, creés que hicimos algo malo" Yuzu volteo a ver a Javi y este pudo notar el miedo en su mirada y lágrimas de angustia que se derramaban de sus ojos al no poder recordar lo que había sucedido.

"Debes tranquilizante Yuzu, lo que haremos será regresar al hotel para alistarnos y llegar a tiempo a la práctica de la gala, y cuando está termine hablaremos con Alex y los demás para saber qué sucedió en el festival y si ellos no saben investigaremos hasta encontrar las respuestas" Lo abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo, recibiendo un asentamiento de este, estuvieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que recordaron que se les hacia tarde.

"Creo que debemos llamar a Brian para decirle que llegaremos tarde" Dijo Yuzu ya más calmado.

"Yo lo llamaré" Se ofreció conocedor del mal carácter de Brian cuando alguien llegaba tarde al haber sido receptor de este muchas veces en el pasado.

Saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin embargo con este salieron otros dos objetos, un moño rojo y un papel doblado

"Que es esto?" Dijo desdoblando el papel y leyendo lo que tenía escrito

Yuzu observó cómo el rostro de Javi pasaba de la curiosidad a incredulidad y de esta a la sorpresa conforme iba leyendo.

La voz de Yuzuru llamándolo lo saco del shock en el que se encontraban, sin embargo no pudo creer lo que el papel decía hasta que noto un anillo amarrado a un extremo del moño, que era igual al que ahora notaba estaba amarrado en la bufanda del Winnie Pooh que Yuzu sostenía en sus brazos.

"Yuzu que mierda hicimos anoche?" Dijo mostrándole el papel, que era un acta de matrimonio en el que se certificaba que se había casado el día de ayer ni más ni menos que con Yuzuru Hanyu...


	2. QUE PASO AYER?

Llegaron al hotel encontrando a un muy enojado Brian dando vueltas en la recepción, en compañía de unos preocupados Tracy, Yumi y Kikuchi quienes solo lo veían sin saber cómo detenerlo. Pero no tuvieron que hacer nada ya que se detuvo en el momento que los vio llegar.

"DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN?!!, YA VIERON LA HORA QUE ES?!! LOS AUTOBUSES CON LOS OTROS PATINADORES YA SE FUERON PARA EL ESTADIO!!!" Fue el rugido con el que los recibió

"Salimos a caminar y nos perdimos, pero no te preocupes iremos rápido a cambiarnos" Los excuso Javi, jalando a Yuzu hacia el ascensor.

"Salimos a caminar y nos perdimos? Esa fue la mejor excusa que se te ocurrió?"

"Oye al menos yo conteste algo y no me quede asustado como bebé...Ouch!!! Yuzu no me pegues!!!" Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrarán.

Cuando llegaron al piso en el que se encontraban sus habitaciones cada quien fue a la suya, para darse un baño rápido y eliminar las evidencias que aún conservaban de la noche anterior, una vez listos y asegurándose de llevar sus patines, volvieron con Brian y los demás, quienes ya los esperaban en la camioneta que los llevaría al estadio.

El viaje fue en absoluto silencio. Tracy, Yumi y Kikuchi no sabían que hacer para aligerar el ambiente, mientras que Yuzu y Javi permanecían sentados inmóviles, casi sin respirar para no molestar aún más a Brian.

En el momento en que la camioneta se detuvo en el estadio, las puertas se abrieron saliendo Yuzu y Javi corriendo hacia el vestidor a ponerse los patines y de hay a la pista donde se encontraron con el resto de los patinadores.

"Hey dormilones se les pegaron las sábanas" fue el comentario con el que los recibió Alex, que estaba acompañado por Maia, Misha y Egvenia, riéndose y haciendo reír a los demás, sin embargo la mirada molesta que le dirigió Javi lo hizo callar.

Era una mirada llena de promesas de tortura.

Aun cuando querian acercarse a ellos para descubrir lo sucedido decidieron olvidarlo por el momento, no podían darse el lujo de estar distraídos y lesionarse. Por lo que se concentraron en aprender las coreografías de apertura y clausura de la gala, además practicar sus programas bajo la atenta mirada de Tracy y Brian.

Una vez que regresaron al hotel decidieron actuar antes de que Brian, quién si bien se notaba ya más tranquilo, decidiera interrogarlos, por lo cual llamaron a Brian, Tracy, Yumi, Kikuchi y sus amigos a la habitación de Javi para dar explicaciones y obtener respuestas. Una vez que estuvieron reunidos Javi comenzó a hablar.

"Se que ustedes quieren saber a dónde fuimos en la mañana" Se dirigió a los mayores "La respuesta es simple, a ningún lado ya que al parecer no regresamos anoche, pues despertamos en un hotel ubicado a diez minutos de este, y antes de que pregunten no, no sabemos cómo llegamos ahi. Talvez ustedes puedan respondernos esa pregunta?" termino dirigiéndose a sus amigos quienes se miraban nerviosamente.

"Ayer en la noche fuimos a un festival con ustedes, comimos algo en uno de los puestos y participamos en un juego en el que Javi me ganó un peluche de Winnie Pooh, sin embargo después de eso no recordamos nada más. Pero esta mañana descubrimos que ayer nos casamos" Terminó Yuzuru mostrándoles el acta de matrimonio y el moño rojo que ahora tenía amarrado los dos anillos.

"QUE HICIERON QUE?!!!..." Fue el rugido de Brian, seguido por...

"YUZURU HANYU!!! Cómo es posible que te casarás sin decirme!!!" Le reclamó Yumi a su hijo.

"Bien todos debemos calmarnos y esperar a que los chicos nos expliquen que está pasando" Los calmo Tracy.

El silencio invadió la habitación mientras esperaban que un valiente se decidiera a hablar, siendo Alex el valiente.

"La verdad es que nosotros tampoco recordamos bien lo que pasó ayer, todos nos levantamos está mañana con dolor de cabeza y vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche, pero entre todos descubrimos que hicimos anoche, además Shoma tenía esto..." Dijo dándoles una foto de todos afuera de una capilla inflable, en el centro se podían ver a Javi y Yuzu abrazados, Javi usaba el rojo y Yuzu tenía un pequeño velo sobre su cabeza.

"Oh!! Así que por eso tengo esto..." Dijo Yuzu sacando el velo de su mochila.

"Muy bien creo que es el momento de que confiesen que locura hicieron ayer" Dijo Brian

"Les juro que no consumimos drogas, nunca lo haríamos, ni tomamos alcohol, en cuanto llegamos al festival fuimos a comer, nosotros queríamos probar comida tradicional" dijo Maia señalando a Alex y a Egvenia "pero Yuzu se negó, dijo algo sobre alguien comiendo algo extraño y vomitando antes de una competencia y los demás lo apoyaron por lo que fuimos a comer hamburguesas"

"Eso fue todo lo que comimos y como teníamos frío tomamos un te de nombre raro, sabía a uvas y especias, les juro que es lo único que tomamos, en el festival había muchos puestos que lo vendían" dijo Egvenia.

"Por casualidad recuerdan si lo que tomaron se llamaba Glögi" pregunto Tracy

"Si eso era, ven no tomamos nada malo" confirmo Alex

"El Glögi es una bebida típica en Finlandia, compuesta por vino y especias, así que la razón por la que todos amanecieron con dolor de cabeza es porque estaban sufriendo su primera cruda, felicidades" Explicó

"QUE!!! Con razón mi mamá decía que parecíamos borrachos cuando llegamos"

"Les dije que lleváramos un traductor"

"Pero Misha sabe Finés"

"Les advertí que mi Finés no era muy bueno, solo que no quisieron llevar un traductor para que no arruinara sus planes"

"Un momento, de que planes hablan" Pregunto Javi deteniendo los reclamos.

"No es nada malo, es solo que sabemos que ustedes se aman desde hace años y queríamos ayudarlos a que fueran sinceros con sus sentimientos, y Shoma lo logro" Se apresuró a explicar Maia.

("Mira Yuzu" Dijo Shoma señalando un inflable con forma de iglesia "Ahora podemos casarnos de verdad y no solo en el podio" Tomándolo de la mano y jalandolo hacia el inflable ocasionando la risa de los demás, que recordaron el pequeño ritual iniciado en el podio del GPF 2015, a excepción de Javi quién se apuro a separarlos.

"Nada de eso, soporto verlos bromear con eso en el podio, pero Yuzu es todo mío y si se va a casar con alguien será conmigo!!!" Su declaración dejo impactados a los demás que solo atinaron a verlos dirigirse a la capilla.)

"Cuando llegamos con ustedes ya estaban llenando el acta de matrimonio, y nos pidieron ser sus testigos, incluso le dijiste a Shoma que fuera tu testigo para que nunca olvidará que Yuzu es tuyo" Contaba Alex burlándose de la cara apenada de Javi.

"Para dejar las cosas en claro, Yuzu no me interesa románticamente, solo lo aprecio como a un hermano mayor" se apresuró a aclarar Shoma.

"Además no es como si estuvieran casados de verdad, solo era un juego, nadie se casa en una iglesia inflable" dijo Álex

"En realidad si están casados" intervino Misha, ganando la atención de todos "Aqui en Finlandia este tipo de capillas son comunes, son como las capillas de las Vegas, solo que, a diferencia de estas, tienes que permanecer casado mínimo seis meses para poder solicitar el divorcio"

"Que!!! Sabías que era un matrimonio real y no dijiste nada!!" Reclamo Maia.

"Crei que era parte del plan, si se casaban tendrian que pasar tiempo juntos y que se darian cuenta que se amaban" se defendió Misha.

"El plan era provocarles celos para que se declararan, como lo hizo Shoma. HACER QUE SE CASARÁN NUNCA FUE PARTE DEL PLAN!!!"

"Tu tambien estuviste presente y no los detuviste"

"YO CREÍA QUE TODO ERA UN JUEGO, QUE ERA SOLO UN MATRIMONIO FALSO!!!" Gritaba Maia, siendo detenida por Alex, para evitar que tratará de agredir a Misha.

"Les dije que mi plan era más fácil, solo teníamos que encerrarlos en un cuarto y darles un afrodisíaco para que follaran como conejos y se dieran cuenta..." Intervino Egvenia callando de golpe al recordar que no solo estaban ellos.

Yumi, Tracy, Brian y Kikuchi sonrieron conocedores de que su presencia era la razón por la que había callado, cosa que confirmaron cuando está se volteó hacia ellos disculpándose

"Lo siento, es que he leído mucho Yaoi últimamente"

Yuzu y Javi no pudieron evitar reírse y es que pese a todos los problemas en los que sus amigos los habían metido, lo habían hecho tratando de hacerlos felices, aún cuando fuera de una manera tan extraña.

"Chicos, aunque agradecemos que se preocupen por nosotros no era necesario que se tomarán tantas molestias..."

"Javi cómo que no era necesario!!! Desde que lo conociste a Yuzuru no dejas de suspirar por él, ni de tocarlo y no me des la excusa de que es porque eres europeo, por mucho tiempo tuvimos miedo de que vinieran de la ONU a arrestarte" Le regaño Maia.

"Yuzu también solo habla de Javier cada que nos vemos, siempre es Javi, Javi, Javi..." Comentó Keiji.

"Lo que Javi trataba de decir es que no era necesario que se tomarán tantas molestias ya que nosotros tenemos dos años de noviazgo" Dijo Yuzuru siendo abrazado por Javi, mientras disfrutaban las caras conmocionadas de sus amigos.

"QUE?!!"

 

 

 


	3. INICIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Perdón a todos por tardar tanto en actualizar

Una vez que Yumi los regaño por casar accidentalmente a su hijo y no invitarla, Brian les dio el sermón de sus vidas por irresponsables, al no averiguar que era lo que estaban tomando y Tracy les hiciera prometer que les contarían a sus padres y entrenadores lo que habían hecho, obviamente omitiendo la boda, se retiraron para que hablaran tranquilamente, recordandoles que no tardarán mucho ya que tenían que arreglarse para la gala. Cuando los mayores se fueron el ambiente tensó de la habitación explotó.

Javier y Yuzuru estaban seguros que sus amigos se alegrarían al enterarse de su relación, por lo que no estaban preparados para la manera en que reaccionaron...

Maia y Álex daban vueltas en la habitación reclamandoles enojados:

"No puedo creer que tú, mi amigo, con quién hablo al menos una vez a la semana nunca me lo contarás, un que crees Alex al fin me di cuenta que tenían razón, le confese a Yuzuru que lo amaba y comenzamos una relación, hubiera sido suficiente. Y lo que es peor, todas las veces que te dijimos que estabas enamorado de Yuzuru y lo negaste solo te estabas burlando de nosotros"

"Somos sus amigos, como es posible que en estos dos años no nos dijeron nada, incluso el regaño qué nos van a dar nuestros padres por lo que hicimos ayer será en vano" decía Maia 

Misha y Egvenia también les reclamaban pero sus voces sonaban tristes.

"Creí que después de tantos años de conocernos sabrían que podrían confiar en mí" dijo Misha.

"Se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero creí que éramos amigos" dijo Egvenia.

Sin embargo lo que más le dolió a Yuzuru fue la reacción de Shoma y Keiji, ellos permanecían sentados en el mismo sillón mirándolo, no necesitaban decir nada sus miradas transmitían la tristeza y la decepción que sentían al enterarse que la persona a la que consideraban un hermano no había confiado en ellos.

"Porfavor déjennos explicárles, si lo mantuvimos oculto no fue para burlarnos o porque no confiaramos en ustedes" trataba de calmarlos Javi.

"Muy bien, pero más les vale que sea una muy buena explicación Fernández" Dijo Maia sentándose y obligando a Alex a sentarse.

Javier y Yuzuru, que permanecían sentados a los pies de la cama, se miraron sin saber cómo empezar, finalmente Yuzuru decidió que el debía iniciar....

"Cuando declare que Javi fue la razón por la que decidí entrenar en Toronto, muchos creyeron que estaba enamorado de él, pero la verdad es que en ese tiempo lo único que me interesaba era aprender su Quad salchow, con el paso del tiempo, aprendimos a comprendernos y aun con nuestras personalidades diferentes y mis problemas con el idioma, rápidamente nos hicimos buenos amigos. Poco a poco fui notando como mis sentimientos iban cambiando, los abrazos, las caricias, los detalles que eran comunes entre nosotros ahora hacian que una calidez inundará mí corazón, pero era más fácil engañarme y creer que mis sentimientos eran solo de amistad. Sin embargo, durante el FaOI del 2014, Javi me contó que le había pedido a Miki que fuera su novia y ya no pude negarlo más, estaba enamorado de Javier Fernández y cada vez que los veía juntos sentia que se rompía mi corazón."

"Por mi parte, no me desperté un día dándome cuenta que lo amaba, me le declaré y vivimos desde entonces amándonos en secreto como crees Alex. La realidad es que nunca cuestioné mis sentimientos por Yuzu hasta que recibí la más deprimente declaración de amor..."

"Oye..." Le reclamó Yuzuru dándole un codazo.

"Vamos no te enojes, pero me hablaste de madrugada, deprimido disculpandote porque no irías a Barcelona para el GPF y derrepente me dices que me amas, que lamentabas no habérmelo dicho antes y me colgaste, eso no fue muy romántico de su parte señor Hanyu..." 

"Ya me disculpé por eso, estaba triste, en los pocos meses que llevaba la temporada ya había sufrido una lesión en la espalda, el accidente en la copa China y acababa de tener una pésima actuación en el NHK, además te colge accidentalmente cuando me dijeron que había clasificado para el GPF. Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me dio pena volver a llamarte..." Murmuró apenado por las miradas burlonas de sus amigos.

"En ese momento no supe que pensar y cuando volvimos a vernos en Barcelona Yuzuru actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo que decidí olvidarlo y creer que todo había sido un sueño, sin embargo el señor Hanyu volvió a sorprenderme, al terminar la ceremonia de medallas me jalo a un armario, me beso y me dijo que lamentaba haberse declarado por teléfono, que realmente me amaba pero comprendía que tenía novia y para mí el solo era un amigo, y esperaba seguir siéndolo. En cuanto término de hablar se fue dejándome con un mar de sentimientos que no sabía distinguir y de nuevo comenzó a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, creí que me estaba volviendo loco..."

"Yuzu!!! No puedo creer que hicieras eso!!!" Exclamó Maia sorprendida

"Quién hubiera imaginado que Yuzu con su carita de ángel fuera tan lanzado y más con un chico que tenía novia" Se burlaba Álex, logrando que Yuzuru apenado se abrazara a Javi escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en su cuello.

"Bien dicen que los callados son los peores" Comentó Shoma divertido por su reaccion

"Ya dejen de molestarlo que si se pone más rojo puede explotar" Lo defendió Javi dándole un beso en la frente "además le recuerdo señor Uno que el callado del grupo es usted, así que me da miedo imaginarme que clase de pensamientos tendras en ése cuerpo infantil" Fue ahora el turno de Shoma de sonrojarse ocasionando que el resto riera.

"Ya olvidemos a Shoma y cuéntanos como fue que te diste cuenta que amabas a Yuzu" Pregunto Egvenia ansiosa por saber el resto de la historia "fue por el beso cierto, desde ese día no podías dejar de pensar en ese momento, sentías el latir de tú corazón acelerarse al recordar su aliento mezclándose con el tuyo, el calor de sus labios, el sabor de su boca y te diste cuenta que el era tu alma gemela, o quizás..."

"O quizás realmente deberías dejar de ver Yaoi..." la corto Javi, temeroso de su mente fujoshi "La verdad es que fue mí hermana quién me ayudo a comprender mis sentimientos... Después del GPF permaneci en España con mi familia, Laura me había notado distraído y quería saber si tenía algún problema...

(Cuando Laura regreso de trabajar se sorprendió al encontrar la casa en silencio, cuando Javier estaba en casa era la costumbre llegar y encontrarlo frente a la televisión viendo un partido de fútbol o peleando con los videojuegos, sin embargo como venía pasando desde que regresaron del GPF, lo encontró en su cuarto, acostado mirando fijamente su medalla de plata, y supo que era el momento de averiguar qué sucedía...

"...A quién se le ocurre declararse por teléfono o peor aún en un armario, está bien que los dos somos hombres pero creo que merezco una declaración mejor, y somos amigos no puede decirme que me ama y después actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, si no conociera a Yuzuru creería que es una broma... Incluso ahora parece una mala broma, lo conozco bien, me habría dado cuenta si estaba enamorado de mí..."

... Aunque no estaba preparada para esto... Ver a Javi caminar de un lado a otro moviendo airadamente las manos, desahogandose porque Yuzu se le habia declarado, no aparecía en su lista de '10 Razones por las que Javi actúa extraño', la número 10.- 'Abducción extraterrestre' parecia incluso más lógica, sin embargo ella era una buena hermana, por lo que ya era momento de detenerlo y hacerle comprender las cosas...

"Muy bien yo te escuché, ahora tú debes escucharme y escucharme de verdad, no como cuando yo habló y tú finjes poner atención mientras piensas en un partido del Real Madrid" lo regaño esperando hasta que asintió, y se sentó en la cama para continuar "Eres mi hermano, te quiero y te conozco, por eso puedo asegurarte que si Yuzu no se te hubiera declarado jamás te habrías dado cuenta que te ama, es más podrían pasar años antes de que comprendas tus sentimientos, no, no me repliques..." Lo calló cuando intento hablar. Sentandose a su lado, lo tomo de la mano "Se que estás confundido, te sorprendió su confesión y no supiste como reaccionar, pero debes escuchar a tu corazón y te darás cuenta que ya tienes una respuesta a su declaración solo que no quieres aceptarlo... Dime la verdad, que es lo que realmente te preocupa... "

"...Yo... Yo siempre he salido con mujeres, nunca me a interesado un hombre..."

"Javi para el amor el género de las personas no es importante, no te enamoras de alguien solo porque es hombre o mujer sino por los momentos que pasan juntos... Cuando Brian te dijo que Yuzuru quería entrenar contigo no le tomaste importancia, pero yo tenía miedo que la historia con Morozov se repitiera, y su presencia afectará tú entrenamiento. Y tuve razón, tu entrenamiento se vio afectado, pero fue para mejorar, te sorprendió la dedicación que le ponía a los entrenamientos que dejaste de quejarte porque Brian te había regañado por llegar tarde y comenzaste a esforzarte más. Hablábas tanto de el que sentía que ya lo conocía...")

"...Ella me hizo notar los pequeños detalles a los que nunca había prestado atención, como las caricias en el rostro y cuello, los abrazos prolongados, las miradas y sonrisas que compartíamos y con las que nos entendemos sin necesidad de palabras. Como apesar de ser rivales siempre nos hemos apoyado, aún cuando nos enoja perder siempre estamos felices si el otro gana y pude entender que estaba enamorado de él"

"Y cuando le dijiste a Yuzu que lo amabas?, Le llamaste por teléfono?, Fuiste a verlo a Japón?, Esperaste a que regresara a Toronto?" Preguntaba ansiosa Egvenia, sin poder contener su emoción.

"No fue tan fácil, en ese momento yo salía con Miki, realmente la quería y no deseaba lastimarla... Pero cuando me enteré de la operación de Yuzu, me di cuenta que quería estar con él apoyándolo en todo momento y no solo en cuestiones del patinaje. Hablé con Miki, le expliqué mis sentimientos y ella me confeso que siempre había sabido que la quería pero no estaba enamorado de ella por lo que quedamos solo como amigos..."

"Pero que pasó con Yuzuru, en que momento te le declararte?..."

"Egvenia tranquilizate y déjalo continuar" la regañó Maia.

"Pese a que hemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto, el momento en que le confese a Yuzuru mis sentimientos fue transmitido en vivo por televisión. Fue durante el mundial de Shanghai, incluso te burlaste de mi por eso Alex" decía Javi ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos.

"No te creo, si hubiese sido transmitido estaría en todas las redes sociales, sería imposible que no lo supiera" 

"Que fuera transmitido no quiere decir que se dieran cuenta, fue el momento, campeón de mi corazón, como te gusta llamarlo"

"Javi!!! En ese momento Yuzu estaba llorando, que te hizo pensar que ese era el mejor momento para declararte..." Le regaño Maia.

"La verdad es que no estaba pensando, acababa de ganar el mundial y aun no me lo creía, estaba tan feliz que no entendí lo que eso significaría para Yuzuru hasta que me felicitó y comenzó a llorar..."

"No me malentiendan, estaba feliz por él desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo era una realidad que había perdido. Tenía sentimientos entremezclados y seguía llorando... Me mantuve diciendo 'No estoy llorando, no lo estoy' el inmediatamente me comprendió y me apoyó..." 

Javi lo interrumpió, Tomándolo de un lado de la cara, lo atrajo hacia él haciendo que sus miradas se encontrarán "Le dije, 'Esta vez soy el campeón, pero para mí tú siempre serás el campeón de mi corazón. Te amo Yuzu, perdona que tardará tanto en comprenderlo" dijo besando a Yuzuru.

"Kyaa!!! Es tan romántico..." Egvenia saltaba en su asiento, incapaz de contener la emoción.

"iuuugh! Ustedes hacen que quiera vomitar arcoiris..." Bromeo Misha, había visto desde el Finlandia Trophy del 2012, como sus sentimientos iban cambiando y estaba feliz de que al fin estuvieran juntos.

"Me sorprende que nadie los escuchará en ese momento y más aún que no los descubrieran en todo este tiempo" dijo Keiji

"Bueno nuestras agendas nos mantienen en distintos países la mayor parte del tiempo y siendo sinceros nunca hemos ocultado nuestra relación, la única vez que lo intentamos todos en el Criquet Club pensaron que estábamos peleados. Por lo que Brian hablo con nosotros, dijo que ya todos estaban acostumbrados a vernos juntos, por lo que los abrazos y caricias que compartíamos les parecen normales y mientras tuviéramos cuidado de que nadie nos viera besarnos o en alguna situación más comprometida no sospecharian" Concluyó Javi.

"Y si nos descubrieron, fue durante el FaOI de ese año..."

(Más de un mes había pasado desde la última ves que habían estado juntos, por lo que ambos llegaron temprano al primer ensayo de FaOI ansiosos de volver a verse, como aún faltaba una hora para que el ensayo comenzará corrieron a los vestidores. Una ves lejos de ojos indiscretos pudieron saludarse como querian.

Se besaban intensamente, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, los brazos de Yuzu estaban alrededor del cuello de Javi tratando de mantenerlo lo más cerca posible, mientras jugaba con su cabello, en cambio los de este rodeaban su cintura, y sus manos poco a poco se iban internando bajo su camisa. Hasta que un grito los hizo separarse y mirar a la entrada de la habitación en donde se encontraron con unos muy sorprendidos, Johnny Weir, Stephane Lambiel y Egveni Plushenko.

"Fernández suelta a ese niño y aléjate lentamente..." Fue la orden dada por Plushenko.

La orden fue dada con tanta seriedad que solo pudo obedecer separándose lentamente de Yuzu, quién solo los observaba entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta sin saber cómo reaccionar, el silencio era tensó, nadie sabía que decir hasta que Johnny no pudo contenerse más...

"Se los dije, se los dije, les dije que se amaban pero no me creyeron jajaja pero quién tenía razón? Yo tenía razón!!!, Quién tenía razón? Yo tenía razón!!!" Cantaba y bailaba Johnny dando vueltas alrededor de Plushenko y Lambiel "Ahora diganlo ustedes... Querido Johnny lamentamos haber dudado de tú geniales dotes deductivos... vamos diganlo..."

"Querido Johnny lamentamos haber dudado de tú geniales dotes deductivos..." Dijeron con una mueca exasperada, sabían que no los dejaría en paz hasta que lo dijeran.

"Eso fue música para mis oídos... Ahora voy con ustedes, que creen que estaban haciendo, no mejor no me contesten vimos lo que querían hacer, pero como pueden ser tan irresponsables tuvieron suerte de que los vimos nosotros, si hubiera sido otra persona pudo ser el final de sus carreras...")

"Ellos nos explicaron que si bien las relaciones del mismo sexo cada ves eran más normales aún había muchos prejuicios, y como nuestras carreras estaban en ascenso, no debíamos involucrarnos en un escándalo, no malentiendan, ellos no querían que escondieramos nuestra relación sino que tuviéramos cuidado en cómo la dábamos a conocer" Termino de contar Yuzu.

"Si otra persona nos hubiera visto y tomado una foto pudo venderla a la prensa y ya que hacía muy poco que había terminado con Miki casi nadie lo sabía, por lo que habría sido un escándalo, además hacia solo dos meses lo había vencido en el mundial, pudo haber puesto en duda mi victoria y nuestra reputación como deportistas" Explicó Javi.

"Ellos nos ayudaron a mantener oculta nuestra relación durante FaOI. Y al regresar a Toronto le contamos a Brian y al resto de nuestros entrenadores pero decidimos que mantenerla en privado hasta que la relación entre Miki y Javi se aclarara"

"Pero lo que hicimos anoche... La boda... Estábamos tan concentrados en lograr que se declararán que no pensamos en los problemas que tendrán si sus federaciones se enteran" dijo Álex preocupado.

"Eso no será un problema, nuestras federaciones saben de nuestra relación, averiguaremos los detalles de la boda y si la noticia se difunde entonces decidiremos que hacer" Lo calmo Javier.

"Esperen, esperen como es que sus federaciones lo saben?, Cuando lo descubrieron?" 

"Durante los Nacionales de Japón del 2015 Kobayashi-san, la representante de la federación que generalmente nos acompaña, hablo conmigo, había surgido el rumor de que salía con una antigua compañera de secundaria y me advirtió que sí el rumor crecía la federación me pediría una explicación, no soy un idol, no tengo un contrato que me impida tener una pareja, sin embargo soy un representante de Japón y por mis patrocinadores se me pide no involucrarme en un escándalo. Ella sospechaba de mi relación con Javi, y me aconsejó que si era una relación seria, habría menos problemas si era yo quien informaba a la federación, así que en cuanto la temporada termino hablamos con nuestras federaciones."

"La verdad fue un poco extraño, al parecer todos daban por hecho qué éramos pareja, y como nuestra relación no afectaba nuestro desempeño no se oponían a ella, solo nos pedían discreción por nuestros patrocinadores, por lo que solo nuestras familias y entrenadores podían saberlo"

"Lo comprendo y no sé preocupen, nosotros mantendremos su secreto, no se lo contaremos a nadie..." Decia Egvenia siendo interrumpida por la llegada de Brian.

"Eso no va a ser necesario, su pequeña aventura ya está en las noticias" Dijo prendiendo la TV. En la cual pudieron ver transmitía un vídeo de ellos en la capilla al momento de su  boda


End file.
